25 ways you know you are obsessed with Merlin
by sarahelizabeth1993
Summary: *Not originally my idea* All of them apply to me personally! Second chapter up with 10 more ways! The third chappie is devoted to Arthur and NinjaJen! Now it is really complete, I promise!
1. 25 ways

_**A/N: I was really bored, so I decided to try this out. Not originally my idea, but I don't know whose it was and I've seen multiple fics for this. I do not own Merlin or I would be in the show as Merlin's love interest. This whole list applies to me lol!**_

_Okay, here we go… You know you're obsessed with Merlin when:_

-You yell at the T.V screen when you watch it(or the computer whatever)- I don't usually do this, but I do it a lot on Merlin

-You have the theme music on your iPod

-You have the theme as your ringtone

-You wish you lived in Camelot

-Merlin is all you ever think about

-You constantly find ways to reference Merlin in your school work

-You write yourself into the series for fun

-You and your best friend(or whomever) pretend you're dating the characters because you're bored

-Your little siblings think you have an invisible Merlin hiding in your room(very long story but my five year old sister believes it)

-You wish Lancelot would die a slow and painful death(I HATE HIM)

-You've fallen in love with Irish and British accents

-You find yourself speaking in a British accent because you watch the show so much(that's for people who aren't British already and I'm sooo jealous of their awesome accents)

-You constantly rave about Merlin to everyone and tell them to go watch the show

-You grin incessantly when something funny happens on the show

-You have millions of Merlin pics on your computer

-Merlin or Arthur are your profile pic on anything and everything

-You cry when watching the show

-You have fifteen or more Merlin fanfics, including one shots(I have seventeen)

-Your passwords all have to do with Merlin

-Your username on games and the like is Merlin, Arthur, etc. and you name the town Camelot

-You love Irish mint ice cream because it makes you think of Colin(But I like the flavor too)

-You would probably faint if you met someone o the cast

-You watch you tube videos of the cast

-You can watch the same episodes over and over

-You make a list and realize you are all of these things


	2. 10 more ways

_A/N: Geeze, guys, thanks a ton for all the reviews! I found some more ways to tell if you are obsessed, so here goes nothing! Here are 10 more ways you can tell if you are obsessed with Merlin! Lol I promise this is it!_

**-You almost died when Merlin or Arthur took his shirt off**

**-You had a dream with one or more of the characters in it**(I had one where Merlin, who was dressed in a red and white striped outfit, was at my house and I was insanely jealous because he was hanging out with my fourteen year old sister… I have no idea what that was about, and that wasn't even all of it, even more crazy Merlin stuff happened!)

**-You hated Cedric for tricking Arthur and being mean to Merlin**

**-If you lived in Camelot you would be thrown in the dungeons for yelling at Arthur and calling him a prat, all for being mean to Merlin**

**-You wish you had insane magical powers and gold eyes**

**-You bought Merlin on iTunes or somehow got it on DVD**(thank you NinjaJen!)

**-You have started regularly using the insults "prat" and "clotpole"**

**-Your best friend convinces someone that you really do have a boyfriend named Merlin/Arthur **(NinjaJen, of course)

**-Your best friend's family knows you as "the Merlin girl"**(again, thanks NinjaJen!!)

**-You are constantly looking up Merlin fan art on some website**(personally I use DeviantArt)


	3. 11 ways to tell you are Arthur obsessed

**A/N: Okay, this is at NinjaJen's request! This goes out to her and Arthur! My words are in bold, the others are what she told me! Luv ya Jenn! 11 reasons how NinjaJen and I know she is obsessed with Arthur!**

_Here are some short bullet points of how I know I'm obsessed with Arthur: _

- Married to him** (SHE EVEN SET A DATE FOR THE WEDING!)**

- Think about several ways to punish Gwen for breaking Arthur's heart **(I don't hate Gwen, but Ninja sure does. She is very possessive)**

- Same goes for Lancelot **(I agree completely)**

- Giggle and grin like a fangirly dork whenever he appears on screen **(somehow I can't picture this, but hey)**

- Sorta feel bad for Arthur being sometimes mean Merlin, but am too in love with Arthur

to get upset for more than two minutes (**I would so be yelling at Arthur and Ninja would kill me. But then she would probably resurrect me since I'm her very bestest friend)**

- Shakes fist angrily whenever Uther is mean to Arthur (**OH YEAH! UTHER IS A BIG FAT MEANIE HEAD! Sorry guys, I don't cuss)**

- Drools when Arthur is in his armor (**Now this I can see. Ninja standing in a big puddle of drool. But I have to agree Arthur is a sexy beast!)**

- Arthur with sword = awesome **(Mosdef, my friends)**

- Lancelot must die **(Did I mention that I hate him?)**

- Create an Original Character and has them fall in love with Arthur, so as to be able to live vicariously through that OC **(I do the same for both characters lol)**

- Just plain swoons over Prince Arthur whenever **(It's true. The first time I showed him to her caused her jaw to drop. "He's hot!" She exclaimed.)**

**There you go folks! I take full credit for introducing NinjaJen to this show! That is why I'm awesome! And of course so is Jenn! Luv ya besty!**


End file.
